Stages of a Relationship
by gimogi
Summary: "Maybe it's not always about the happy ending, maybe it's the story". Ichigo x Rukia . IchiRuki . Read & Review, please.


Stages of a Relationship

Ichigo x Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Inspired by: The quotes "Maybe it's not always about the happy ending, maybe it's the story" and "He saw her. He met her. He wanted her. He liked her. He chased her. He got her. He had her. He got bored. He left". Also by the video Strangers, Again. I didn't realize the story was like Strangers, Again until I was in the middle of writing. For the most part, I got the "unicorn" part from it (lol, I thought it was a cute idea). Also, there is a quote in Stage 10 similar to a quote in Strangers, Again. And the story ends with a quote from the video.

**Stages of a Relationship**

"_**Maybe it's not always about the happy ending**__**,**_

_**maybe it's the story."**_

**Stage 1** – **Seeing**

It was just a normal day. Nothing out of the usual was happening. It was just.. normal.

Kurosaki Ichigo took a deep breath as he stared at the clock hanging in the classroom. So far, it seemed like the day was taking forever, and it was only first period. He groaned to himself as he buried his head in his arms.

Life was so.. boring. Nothing special has happened recently. All he did was go to school and go straight home. He had average grades and a good amount of friends. His life wasn't bad. But it could be better.

The bell rang and the orange-haired teen got his head up and yawned. He grabbed his school bag and walked out the class and into the hallway. He walked down the loud hall full of talking students until he got to his locker. Opening, it, he threw a bunch of notebooks in and got out a textbook for his next class. After getting what he needed, he took out his phone to see how much time of break he had left. About 2 minutes. Sighing, he turned around and leaned on his locker. He moved his eyes around the filled hallway, looking at the sea of people walking in different directions. Until, something caught his eye. Someone.

He moved his gaze to a tiny girl standing by herself. She couldn't have been for than 5 feet tall. Actually, she had to be more than a foot shorter than him. The small girl had short black hair and deep violet eyes.

Kuchiki Rukia stood silently by herself as she waited for the bell to ring. She didn't really know anyone since it was only her second week of school. She looked down at her feet and used her hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked back up and noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She looked at the beholder of the eyes. He definitely stood out from everyone else.

Ichigo snapped out of his gaze, realizing that she had been staring back. Their eyes were locked together, as if they were the only two in the hallway. They both stopped when they heard the bell ring. Taking one last glance at each other, they both went their separate ways.

**Stage 2 – Meeting**

The next day at school was different than the day before. Before, he never truly had a reason to come. But now, he had a motivation. A reason to be there. That one girl.

Walking down the halls, he payed much closer attention to the people in it, searching for the same girl he had saw the day before. He stopped walking when he heard the bell to go the next class. He sighed as he turned directions and began making his way to P.E.

In the gym, Ichigo sat down on the bleachers and watched some guys play basketball. He then propped his elbow on top of his knee then rested his head on his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He rested like that until..

"Watch out!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the same girl he had saw yesterday. And coming towards her was a basketball. The orange-head quickly stood up from where he was sitting and began running.

Rukia had been walking around the basketball courts, her mind lost in thought. She didn't even know what was happening when suddenly, the tall boy who she had seen the day before appeared in front of her.

Before she had a chance to speak, he had already placed both of his hands on each of her shoulders and pulled her down to the ground. A basketball then zoomed passed her, barely missing.

"Sorry!" yelled one of the basketball players as they ran to get the ball.

The two teens, still on the ground, looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked her as he stood himself up and put his hand out for her.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." The girl answered as she reached for the hand. Her hand was tiny compared to his.

Ichigo helped her up then watched as she brushed her shirt off. She then looked up at him.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Ichigo looked into the violet eyes he had noticed yesterday from afar. "No problem," He replied, returning a small smile. "I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. You?"

"Kuchiki Rukia." She said, still smiling.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Ichigo questioned, looking down at her.

"Yeah, this is my second week." The bell rang as she finished her sentence.

"Let's start hanging out then, okay?" Ichigo asked as he turned his back.

"Yeah, Okay." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to the small girl standing behind him. "Can't wait." He said as we walked out the gym's doors. _Kuchiki Rukia.._

Rukia began walking too as she smiled softly to herself. _Kurosaki.. Ichigo.._

**Stage 3 – Liking**

4 months later (Saturday)

"Ehhh? I don't get it!" Rukia complained as she placed the game controller down in front of her.

"What do you mean? I just taught you a few minutes ago!"

"Well, you didn't do a good job." Rukia said, criss-crossing her legs.

"Obviously since you lost this many times in a row.." Ichigo sighed as he stood up from the floor and made his way to kneel down behind her.

"Shut up, It was only because I was listening to you." Rukia said as she picked up the controller.

"Haha, whatever." He laughed as he reached from behind her and grabbed the controller. His chest and stomach were completely against her back and his hands were placed on top of hers as she held the controller. She blushed silently to herself, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Okay watch my hands," He commanded. "Press the button to do this, this one to do that, and this one to move." Rukia listened as she she moved her eyes to the controller, back to the TV, and back to the controller. "You got it?"

"Um, yup!"

"Hah, you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get your controller. Time for round two! I definitely won't lose."

Ichigo got out of his position behind Rukia and sat back down next to her. "Someone's getting cocky. Let's make things interesting then." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia turned her head toward him. "Hmm? What do you have in mind?"

"Loser has to pay 15 bucks to the winner."

"Heh, easy enough. Fine, deal!" Rukia said as she faced back to the TV with a determined look on her face.

Ichigo smiled and rolled his eyes at her as he turned back to the screen. Pressing "start", the two began pushing buttons like there was no tomorrow.

Five minutes into the game, Rukia knew she wasn't winning. She glanced at the taller boy next to her then back to the TV. She knew she had to win since she had no cash on her right now. Her face then lightened up as she thought of an idea.

"Ichigo, my controller isn't working." Rukia said as she stopped pushing buttons and looked down at the controller.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Did you break it or something?"

"No! It just stopped working."

Ichigo sighed as he placed down his controller and scooted over next to her. He leaned towards her and put a hand on the controller she was holding. "What's wrong with-" Before he could finish, he noticed an evil smirk on her face. Rukia then jumped up from her sitting position and began pushing buttons. "You little-"

"I won!" the short girl exclaimed as she looked down at the still-sitting Ichigo. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, feeling stupid for falling for the girl's trap.

"Okay, okay. You won." Ichigo told her as he stood up. "Here's your money-"

"Nah, keep it. Seeing you lose was satisfying enough." Rukia giggled.

"Haha. Very funny." Ichigo said sarcastically as he turned off the video game and put the controllers away.

"I'm.. really hungry." Rukia complained.

"There's food downstairs." Ichigo told her as he turned off the TV.

"I'll help myself then~!" Rukia chimed as she walked out of Ichigo's bedroom door.

The two made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Yuzu and Karin were in.

"There's food in the refrigerator" Ichigo told Rukia as they stood in the kitchen.

"Fine, fine." Rukia said as she made her way to the refrigerator. She's been to the Kurosaki household many many times. She was already confortable around everyone. It was as if she was family.

"Onii-chan, why was there yelling?" Yuzu asked curiously. Before Ichigo could answer, Rukia began talking.

"Your onii-chan lost to a girl while playing video games. Sad, isn't it?" Rukia explained as she looked around the refrigerator.

"You didn't have to say that first part." sighed Ichigo as he walked out the kitchen and into the living room and sat on the couch next to his dad.

"So, are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend yet?" Isshin teased as he looked at his son.

"What are you talking about, old man? We're just-"

"You're just friends? Is that what you were going to say?"

Ichigo didn't reply as he kept his eyes glued on the TV screen in front of him.

Isshin sighed and began talking again. "Can you honestly say you have absolutely no feelings for that girl? You're fine with being _just _friends?"

Ichigo took a deep breath as he leaned back on the couch. "She doesn't feel the same way I do. I don't wanna confess to her or something and make things weird between us. If being friends is the closest thing I can be with her, then I'm fine with just that. I just want to be as close to her as possible without it being awkward."

"Hmm, how do you know she doesn't like you?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he turned to look at him.

"I'm just saying, for all you know, she might just be doing the same thing you're doing. Ya know, she might actually like you too but she probably thinks you don't so she doesn't say anything about it."

"Hm, doubt it."

In the kitchen

Rukia sat down at the dining table and began eating. It was then until she felt 2 pairs of eyes staring at her from across the table.

"Um.. what's up you guys?" Rukia asked awkwardly as she looked up at the two twin girls.

Karin smirked as she began to speak. "So, did Ichigo ask you out yet?"

Rukia choked on her food at the question. "Excuse me?"

"He's in love with you. You like him back, right?" Karin grinned.

Rukia suddenly felt uncomfortable in this situation. "What do you mean he's in love with me?"

"What? You mean you don't see it?" Yuzu asked.

"I-"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothing much." Karin said casually as she hopped on her chair.

Rukia looked at the clock in the kitchen.

"I'm going to start heading home now. It's getting late." Rukia said as she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"I'll walk you home." Ichigo told her as he put on a jacket.

"Huh? No, it's fine." Rukia assured.

"It's already dark. Let me walk you."

"Well, okay then. If you want to." Rukia said as she made her way to the front door. Ichigo followed and they walked out together.

It was dark and freezing. They walked side by side and Ichigo noticed Rukia was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

Ichigo saw right through her lie and stopped walking. Rukia stopped too and turned back to him. "Why'd you stop?"

Ichigo took off his own jacket and placed it on top of the tiny girl's shoulders. "Wear it."

"No, it's okay! Really!" Rukia reassured, feeling guilty Ichigo had taken off his jacket just for her.

"No it's not. Put it on. You're freezing. I'm wearing a long sleeve so it's fine."

Rukia knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she put on the jacket with no complaints.

They began walking again, with Rukia a little more ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her in his jacket, which was way too big for her. He smiled softly to himself on how cute she looked.

The two walked silently side-by-side until Rukia began talking.

"Hey Ichigo, what.. am I to you? Your best friend?" Rukia asked as they continued walking.

"Hmm? Why the sudden question?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Just wondering."

"Well, yeah, you're my best friend. But, you're something else too." The two stopped in front of Rukia's house.

"And what's that?" Rukia curiously asked.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia then smiled. "My unicorn."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his answer. "What? What do you mean?"

"Heh, maybe I'll tell you someday. See you later." said Ichigo as he turned around.

"Wait, with about your jacket?"

"Keep it." He called out to her.

Rukia sighed as she walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

"_I'm his.. unicorn?"_

**Stage 4 – Wanting**

1 week later (Saturday)

Rukia layed on her stomach in Ichigo's bed as she flipped through a magazine. She hummed silently to herself as she flipped page to page. Ichigo sat on the floor watching TV.

Rukia continued flipping through the magazine until a particular page caught her eye. The page read "Does he love you? Ask these yes/no questions to that special someone and see how he/she truly feels about you!". Rukia blushed as she moved her eyes from the magazine to the back of Ichigo's head. She looked back down at the magazine's questions.

"Hey, Ichigo?" She began as she looked at the first question.

"Hmm?" Ichigo responded, still paying attention to the TV screen.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Mmm, It's purple, right?"

"Yeah.." Rukia said as she check-marked the "yes" column of the question "Does he know your favorite color?". Rukia began reading questions down the page as Ichigo continued watching TV.

"What's my favorite animal?"

"A bunny."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Violet."

"How tall am I?"

"4ft. 8"

"How much do I weigh?"

"Last time you told me, it was 73 pounds."

"What's my second period?"

"Math?"

"Do you like talking to me?"

"Sure."

"At the end of the day, are you glad to see me?"

"Um.. yeah?"

"Do you think of me when we're not together?"

"..Rukia.. why are you asking me these?" Ichigo finally asked as he turned around to face her.

"Oh, uhm, it's to see how close we are! As friends!" Rukia lied as she laughed nervously. "There's only one more question!" Rukia said as she looked down at the page.

"Okay then.. ask."

"Do you see us as being more than fr-" Rukia stopped reading and shut the magazine.

"Do I see us as being more than what?" Ichigo asked.

"Hah, never mind.." Rukia said, placing the magazine on Ichigo's side table.

"..Okay then.." Ichigo said as turned back around to watch the television again.

Rukia sighed as she rolled over to her back. She looked at the clock in Ichigo's room. It was 10:00 PM. She silently took a deep breath as she began going into Ichigo's covers. She breathed into his pillows as she began to shut her eyes.

After a few minutes, Ichigo looked back at the sleeping girl in his bed. He then moved his eyes to the magazine she was reading a while ago. Grabbing the magazine, he flipped to the page that Rukia was reading off to him. He scanned the page and widened his eyes in realization of what the question's true purpose was. He flinched when he saw Rukia turn from laying on her side to her back. Ichigo watched her as she breathed silently in her sleep. Quietly, he put the magazine down and stood up and walked silently towards his bed she was sleeping in.

He stood on the side of the bed and smiled softly as he watched her rest. Reaching towards her, he gently moved a stray hair away from her face. And without thinking, he began to lean down towards her. Hovering inches across her face, he breathed slowly as he watched her sleep. He placed an elbow next to her to support his weight as he leaned closer. Their lips brushed slightly together. Ichigo then realized what he was doing then pulled back and placed a hand over his mouth.

"What am I doing.." He whispered quietly as he looked at the magazine on the floor, which was still opened to the questionnaire page. He picked it up and stared blankly at it. Shifting his gaze, he looked towards the small girl sleeping.

"_Do I see us as being more than friends.._" He read quietly to himself.

**Stage 5 – Chasing**

Friday Afterschool (February 13)

It had been almost a week since the magazine and almost-kissing incident. As much as Ichigo tried, he couldn't just push those things to the back of his mind. He thought about everything. He couldn't say he was confused about anything. Why? Because there was nothing to be confused about. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"I love you, Kuchiki Rukia. Please accept my feelings!"

Rukia stood, staring at a random guy who she had never seen in her entire life. Ichigo, who stood next to her, raised an eyebrow at the sudden confession.

"U-um-" Rukia stuttered.

"I've always admired you. I've never had the courage to talk to you until now. But please, go out on one date with me before you reject me!" The boy pleaded at he bowed his head.

Ichigo glanced down at the girl next to him. Rukia stood speechless, not knowing how to answer. A crowd began to surround the three as the boy continued to keep his head bowed.

"U-um, Oka-"

"Sorry kid. She's mine." Ichigo said casually as he placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close against him. "Go find someone else."

Rukia's heart began beating at how close she was with Ichigo. But, she was relieved he had stopped her.

"Huh? No way! Kuchiki Rukia doesn't have a boyfriend! I did my research!" The boy protested as he looked up at Ichigo.

"So, you're meaning to say you stalked her?" Ichigo asked as he raised an eyebrow again at the strange boy.

"N-no! I just-"

"You're a pretty bad stalker if you didn't even know that I'm her boyfriend. Come on Rukia. Let's go." Ichigo kept his arm on Rukia's shoulders as they began walking away.

After a few minutes of walking, Ichigo turned his head back to see if there was anyone behind them. "Okay, no one followed us." He said as he took his arm off of Rukia. "Jeez Rukia, why didn't you reject that guy right off the bat?"

"I panicked, okay! Plus, people began surrounding us.. I felt bad rejecting him in front of all those people.." Rukia said as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry.."

"Nah, I'm sorry. Because of me, people are going to think we're dating now."

"No! It's okay, really. You saved me back there." Rukia looked up and smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a blush coming to his face so turned away before Rukia could notice. "H-hey, let's go walk around the shops."

"Hmm, okay. Let's go."

The two walked for 10 minutes until they found themselves near the main shops. The streets were filled with couples holding hands.

"Um.. Ichigo.. what day is it today?" Rukia asked as she looked around at all the couples.

"It's.. the day before Valentine's day.." Ichigo answered as he realized why there were so many people around.

"Even the stores are filled.."

"Oh well, let's go window shopping then." Ichigo said as he began walking ahead. Rukia followed behind.

They walked from window to window until Ichigo stopped in front of the jewlery store's window. A particular necklace caught his eye.

"Ichigo? What are you looking at?" Asked Rukia as she looked around at all the things in display at the window. She tried to figure out which thing Ichigo was looking at. "Are you going to get something for someone?"

"..Maybe." Ichigo replied casually as he began walking again.

"Eh? Seriously? Is she pretty?" Rukia asked him curiously.

"Yeah.. she is."

"That's good.." Rukia smiled softly. She then bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor as she continued walking behind him. "_..So he likes someone.._"

"Rukia." Ichigo suddenly stopped walking which caused Rukia to bump into him.

The small girl stumbled a bit but caught her balance. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, I can't walk you home today. I have something I have to do. You think you can walk home by yourself?"

"Huh? Sure. No problem."

"Call me if anything happens. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Rukia watched as Ichigo turned back and began walking away. Sighing, Rukia began walking home.

Ichigo pushed his way through the seas of people and walked into the packed jewelry store. He looked around until he found an employee who worked there.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?"

"How much for that necklace in display?" Ichigo pointed.

The worker looked where Ichigo was pointing. "Ah, that one. That one is actually one of a kind."

Ichigo nodded as he listened. "That's perfect then. How much is it?"

"It's not cheap, let me tell you that.." He said as he took out a calculator and began punching in numbers. The worker then showed Ichigo the front of the calculator with the price of the necklace.

Ichigo stared at the price in awe. He had a feeling the necklace was going to be expensive, but he never expected that much.

"..Can you afford it, kid?"

Ichigo took out his wallet and looked at his emergency credit card.

"..I'll buy it." Ichigo said firmly as he pulled out the credit card.

"..Are you sure? Even I can barely afford this-"

"I'll take it. It doesn't matter how much it is. I already told myself that I'm not leaving this store without that necklace." Ichigo said as he looked at the employee straight in the eye.

The worker was impressed by Ichigo's determination. "Your girl must be pretty special then, hmm?"

"She's not mine.."

"Yet?" The worker smirked.

Ichigo looked at the man and smiled back. "Heh. Hopefully."

"Hm, I like people like you. Young and in love. I'll give you an employee discount." The worker walked to the window and grabbed the necklace on display. Then, made his way to a cash register.

"Hah, thanks. I appreciate it. Really." Ichigo thanked as he followed the worker.

"No problem, no problem. Just promise me something." He began as he swiped the credit card.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Ichigo as he put his card back into his wallet.

"Promise me you'll make that girl yours." The worker smiled as he handed Ichigo a small velvet box.

"..I promise." Ichigo smiled as he looked down at the box. He looked back up. "Thanks again. See ya."

And with that, Ichigo walked out the store and back home.

"_I promise.. to make you mine._"

**Stage 6 – Catching**

The next day (February 14)

Ichigo woke up and faced his alarm clock. 10:00 AM. He stood up and yawned tiredly as he walked over to his desk where the necklace was. He took it out of the box it was in and moved it around using his fingers. Smiling softly to himself, he put it back down and walked out his room downstairs.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan!" Yuzu greeted happily as she cooked.

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo greeted back. "Hey, where's Karin?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Oh. Where's dad?"

"In the living room."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ichigo walked out the kitchen and into the living room where his dad was staring down at a letter.

"Hey, Da-"

"Ichigo.." Isshin started. He didn't sound very happy..

"Uh.. yeah?"

"What.. on.. _earth_ did you buy with the credit card I gave you?" Isshin asked strictly as he looked up from the letter.

"Uhm.. yeah. About that-"

"Ichigo. Do you realize how much money you spent? This is ridicu-"

"Don't you remember what you told me when you first gave me that credit card?" Ichigo interrupted.

Isshin looked at his son, knowing what he was talking about. "I told you to never use that credit card-"

"-unless I'm using it to buy something for the girl I love." Ichigo completed as he looked at his father seriously.

Isshin sighed as he leaned back on the couch. "What'd you get her?"

"A necklace."

"Are you going to ask her?"

"..Yeah."

"Okay then," Isshin began as he sat back up. "If she says yes, then I'll be more than happy to pay this necklace off. If she says no, you give me every cent you will ever make until it's paid off."

"Got it." Ichigo said as he turned back to start going to his room. "..Thanks, old man."

"Yeah yeah. Don't mention it." he grumbled back.

Ichigo shut his bedroom door behind him and walked over to his side-table and picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number that he already knew by heart and put the phone against his ear.

"Hey, Rukia? Want to hang out later?" Ichigo waited for a reply. "Okay, cool. Meet me by the main shops at 4:00. I heard they decorated it and stuff so it'll be pretty neat." "Mmhm. Okay, See you later." Ichigo hung up the phone as he smiled to himself.

"_Today's the day.._"

3:30 PM

Ichigo got clothes out of his closet and began changing. He walked over to where he put the necklace down and picked it up. He smiled at it softly to himself as he put it in his front pant's pocket.

Ichigo walked downstairs and was about to walk out the front door until Karin stopped him.

"Ichi-nii, are you meeting up with Rukia?" Karin asked.

Ichigo was a little surprised that his sister guessed it right. "Yeah."

Karin then smiled and began talking. "Don't come back home unless she's your girlfriend, okay?"

Ichigo smiled as he turned back around to walk out. "Got it, Karin. See you."

Ichigo closed the door behind him and started walking to main shops where he and Rukia were just at yesterday.

As he arrived, he noticed everything look different. There was still a lot of people, but the streets were set up as if it was a festival. Ichigo looked around and saw someone very short from behind. He knew exactly who it was.

Ichigo snuck up behind her and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. "Boo."

The tiny girl let out a small scream and turned around fast. "Ichigo! You scared me!" She complained as she adjusted the scarf on her neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Ichigo laughed out loud. "Come on, let's walk around for a while."

Rukia rolled her eyes then nodded.

She followed closely by his side but people kept getting in between them, almost separating them. Ichigo then stopped and reached a hand towards her.

"I don't want to get separated from you. Hold on to me." He demanded as he looked her in the eyes.

The violet eyes nodded as she grabbed onto the hand tightly. The two walked around, making sure to never let go of each other.

After 4 hours of walking around and looking at each attraction, Ichigo decided it was time.

"Rukia.. follow me." Ichigo pulled her and they began walking into the nearby trees. They went a little deeper into the forest. They could still hear people from the main shops and some of the light from the festival reached to where they were. That and the moonlight was the only light they had.

Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand and reached into his pocket.

"Ichigo.. why did you take me here?" Rukia asked curiously as she looked around.

Ichigo didn't respond as he pulled out the necklace he had bought just the other day. Rukia looked at it, remembering she saw it when she was looking through the jewelry store's window. The necklace had a silver chain. And on the silver chain was a diamond unicorn pendant that sparkled with the light. Ichigo walked behind Rukia with the necklace and began to put it on her. Rukia lifted her hair out of the way for him as he hooked on the necklace. Rukia looked at the beautiful pendant in awe then back at Ichigo, who had already walked back in front of her.

"Ichi-" Before she could finish, Ichigo had already begun speaking.

"Do you remember.. when I told you.. that you were my unicorn?" Ichigo began as he continued looking into Rukia's violet eyes.

Rukia nodded as she looked back into Ichigo's brown orbs.

"I told you that I was going to tell you.. what I meant by that someday.." Ichigo took a breath as he continued talking. "..And that day is today."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, listening to every word he was saying. Ichigo took a deep breath and began speaking again.

"You're this.. _crazy special_, _unbelievable_ girl. I never knew a girl like you existed. You were a dream come true. You're the girl I just.. wanted to be with so badly. You're one of a kind and.." Ichigo took a step closer to Rukia and made sure that she was about to hear what he was going to say next. "..you're the girl I fell in love with."

Rukia felt tears fill her eyes. She tried to blink them away but couldn't as they streamed down her face. She brought her hands up and began wiping away her tears.

"Rukia.."

Rukia moved her hands from her eyes down to her mouth. She looked back up to Ichigo, ready to hear what he had to say next.

Ichigo used one of his hands to move Rukia's hands away from her face. He looked down at the beautiful pair of eyes he fell so much in love with and began to talk again.

"Rukia, will you be my girlfriend?" He finally asked.

Rukia couldn't bring herself to speak as she nodded with tears still coming down her cheeks.

Ichigo smiled as he bent down to wrap his arms around the small girl protectively. Rukia hugged back tightly as she continued to release tears into the taller boy's shirt.

"I love you, Rukia." He whispered softly.

"I love you too, Ichigo." She quietly replied back.

They both released their hugs and looked at each other. Rukia's tears had stop and all she did now was smile at Ichigo softly.

Ichigo looked down at the girl he loved so much. He placed a hand on her cheek and bent down close to her. Without breaking eye contact, the two leaned it and shut their eyes slowly. Their lips pressed onto one another as Ichigo's hand moved from her cheek to her hair. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, which only deepened the kiss. The two came apart for air and looked deeply into each other's eyes, their faces still just about two inches away from each other.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I really love you."

Ichigo couldn't help but close the gap between them once more. This time, the kiss was more passionate. They pulled apart once again for air. Ichigo smiled as he traced his finger along her cheek and looked at her face in the moonlight.

"_She's.. finally mine._"

**Stage 7 – Having**

That same night

"It's already dark.. I'll walk you home." Ichigo said softly as he reached down and held the smaller hand.

Rukia nodded and followed as Ichigo guided her out of the forest. They made it back to where the main shops were. It was about 8:30 PM and the streets were no longer that crowded anymore. With interlocked fingers, the two walked down the street about to leave the area until Ichigo stopped in front of the jewelry store.

"Come with me really quick." Ichigo said as he pulled her inside the shop. The store didn't have a lot of people in it. It only had about 8 people in it. They walked more inside until a voice called out.

"Hey, you're that kid from yesterday!" A man's voice called out. Ichigo and Rukia turned to their right to see a man with his arms folded in across his chest.

"Heh, yeah." Ichigo said, still holding on to Rukia's small hand. Rukia stood quietly as she looked at the man who apparently knew Ichigo.

The worker looked away from Ichigo and down and the girl who's hand he was holding. "Ah, and there's that one of a kind necklace hanging on this one of a kind girl's neck." He smiled as he looked at the diamond unicorn pendant.

Rukia smiled a bit and realized this must have been the man who sold the necklace to Ichigo.

"So kid, did you keep your promise?" The worker asked as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Promise?" Rukia asked as she looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled down at the cute confused look she gave him. "..Yeah, I did. That's actually why I came here."

"Mhmm, I see." The worker said as he smiled and looked back down at Rukia and the necklace. "I hope the best for you two."

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled. "Okay Rukia, we'll leave now."

Rukia nodded as they both walked out the shop.

They walked in silence, still holding each others hand. It was then until Rukia stopped walking. Ichigo turned to look at her. Her head was faced down to the ground and her face had a sad look on it.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked with a concerned tone as he used his free hand to touch her soft cheek.

Rukia stayed quiet for a moment then began talking. "There's.. a lot of girls who like you.."

Ichigo listened to her carefully as she continued to talk softly.

"..Are you sure about picking me?" Rukia asked as she looked up into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo was surprised that she asked that. In response, he bent down to hug her tightly and began to whisper.

"Those girls.. aren't even choices. And I didn't "pick" you. It was just.. always you. You were always the one I wanted to be with from the start.."

Rukia hugged back, and laughed softly.

"If you ask me, it was a mistake to fall in love with someone like me." She smiled into his chest.

"Heh, what can I say? I fell in love with my best friend." He said as he released the hug and looked down at her violet eyes.

Rukia smiled and looked back him. "Promise me that I'll always be your unicorn." Rukia lifted up her pinky.

Ichigo lifted his pinky up and wrapped it around Rukia's smaller one.

"_I promise._"

6 months later

Ichigo was walking down the school hallways casually until he felt two small arms hug around his waist from behind.

"Happy 6 month anniversary." Rukia said happily as she buried her face into Ichigo's back.

Ichigo stumbled forward at first, surprised by the sudden attack but then smiled as he realized who it was from. He turned around and looked down at the girl who he has been with for exactly half a year.

"Happy 6 months." Ichigo said as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend in the middle of the crowded hallways, not caring about who may be looking.

Rukia kissed back as she draped her arms over his strong shoulders.

The two released. Ichigo looked down at the blushing Rukia.

"Heh, you still blush when I kiss you even though we've been together for half a year."

"Sh-shut up." Rukia stuttered as she buried her face into his chest. Ichigo smiled as he brushed the black hair on the back of her head.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked.

Rukia took her face out of Ichigo's shirt and looked up. "To be honest, I don't want to go to any special place or something. I just want to be with you today. That's it. It doesn't matter where we are, just as long as you're by my side."

Ichigo was surprised by her response. On all their "month" anniversaries, they usually went out to different places and spent the whole day out. "What do you have in mind then?"

"I don't know.. let's just hang out at your house or something. Now that I think about it, I actually haven't hung out there in a while since we started dating."

Ichigo also realized that. Him and Rukia always went out on Fridays and weekends.

"Yeah, you're right. So, that's all you wanna do today?"

"Mmhm!" The bell rang and Ichigo and Rukia had to walk different ways.

"Okay, I'll see you after school." He said before walking away.

Rukia nodded and turned back to walk to her class.

After school

"Onii-chan! Rukia!" Yuzu cheered as Ichigo closed the door behind them.

"Yuzu! Long time no see." Rukia smiled as she looked at the younger girl. "You're getting taller.. you're almost as tall as me.." Rukia said as she examined her.

"You must have stopped growing, Rukia." Ichigo teased as he laid his elbow on her head.

"Ha. Ha. You're soo funny." Rukia said sarcastically.

Yuzu smiled at the couple's teasing routine. "Isn't today the 14th? It's you guy's half-year anniversary! What you guys gonna do?"

"Hang out here." Ichigo said casually.

"Ehh? That's it? You're so unromantic, Onii-chan."

"It was her idea!" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia laughed as she took off her shoes. "Let's go to your room. I bet it's really messy.."

"Shut up." Ichigo said as he went ahead to start going upstairs.

Ichigo opened his door and gestured for Rukia to go in first. He walked in after her and shut the door, locking it.

"Hmm, not bad." Rukia complimented as she looked around the room.

"What did you expect?" Ichigo asked, walking up behind her with someone behind his back.

"Something messier." She said as she turned around to face him. Ichigo held out a game controller in front of her face. Rukia raised an eyebrow at it then looked up.

"I want a rematch." Grinned Ichigo.

Rukia smiled at the controller and grabbed it eagerly. "It's time to watch you lose again!"

"So, let's make things interesting again, shall we?" Ichigo smirked as sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

Rukia sat next to him and began speaking. "What is it this time?"

"Loser kisses winner."

"You're on!" Rukia said with determination.

Ichigo turned on the game console and hit "start". In a matter of minutes, the two began pushing buttons like crazy.

"Ichigo, the controller isn't-"

"I'm not falling for that one again babe."

Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled.

After about 5 minutes, the game came to an end.

Ichigo stood up and stretched. Then, looked down at Rukia, who was still sitting.

"I'm waiting, Rukia." Ichigo teased.

Sighing, Rukia stood up and faced him. "Bend down." she sighed.

Ichigo then leaned in so he was an inch away from her lips. Rukia rolled her eyes then leaned in closer to close the gap between them.

For the first few seconds, only Rukia was doing the kissing until Ichigo finally responded and began kissing back. Ichigo brought his hands up so they were holding on to the side of Rukia's face under her ears. Rukia tippy-toed on her feet and brought her hands to wrap around Ichigo's neck.

She then felt Ichigo's tongue brush against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it him and their tongues began to fight for dominance. It was then that they pulled apart for air and began panting heavily, looking deeply into each others eyes.

Ichigo leaned back into the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds as Ichigo's lips moved from her mouth to the side of her neck. He began sucking on a spot under her earlobe. A small moan came out of her mouth as he continued his gestures.

Slowly, they began to walk backwards until the back of Rukia's leg touched the side of Ichigo's bed. Rukia sat down on the mattress as Ichigo continued trailing kisses down her neck. Ichigo then moved back up to her lips and kissed her once again, having their tongues move in perfect harmony as he gently pushed her down to her back. He put his hands to the side of each or her shoulders to support himself as he continued to tongue wrestle with her.

Suddenly, Ichigo then pulled away from her and got up. Rukia sat back up and looked at Ichigo with hurt eyes.

"Ichi-"

"Rukia, If we get any farther than this.." Ichigo took a breath and began talking again. "If we keep going.. I'm not going to be able to control myself."

Rukia stood up and walked towards him. She then took one of his hands and looked up into his brown eyes.

"I.. I want this, Ichigo. More than anything else.."

"Ruki-"

"I love you. You're the only one I trust. I want to do this because.. I'm with you. I trust you, Ichigo. Just.. please.." Her grip on his hand tightened.

Ichigo looked into his girlfriend's irresistible violet eyes. "Rukia.. I.. want this too. I love you. And I want to prove it.."

"Then prove it, Ichigo." Rukia said as she looked up with sympathetic eyes.

Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I.. don't have a condom or anything."

"It's okay-"

"No it's not, Rukia. We're only 17 and I don't want to risk getting you pregna-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, It's okay because.. I'm on the pill."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took his forehead off her shoulder and looked at her. "You're.. on birth control?"

Rukia nodded as she averted her gaze away. Ichigo smiled softly as he brought his hand to touch the diamond unicorn pendant that hung loosely off her necklace. He moved his hand up so he was now cupping the small girl's cheek.

"Let me.. prove my love to you, Rukia." He said as he recaptured her lips.

Making sure to not breaking the kiss, the two made it to the bed. In minutes, clothes were off and on the floor.

Ichigo hovered on top of her as he gazed into her violet eyes. She looked away, embarrassed.

"You're so.. beautiful." He whispered as he leaned his face closer to hers. "Are.. you sure you want to do this? Tell me if you want me to st-"

"No.." She began as she looked into his eyes. "I'm ready."

Ichigo looked into her eyes for confirmation that she really wanted to do this. He then positioned himself and looked back into her eyes.

"I'm going in.." He began. Rukia closed her eyes and faced away.

"..In three.."

Rukia grabbed onto the sheets under her, preparing herself.

"..Two.."

Ichigo looked at her, waiting for her to stop him if needed.

"..One."

X X X

Ichigo's body gave in as he collapsed next to Rukia. The two panted hard together, trying to catch their breath. They both went under the covers and Ichigo pressed his back against Rukia's and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Rukia turned around so that she was facing Ichigo. Ichigo kept is arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned to kiss her forehead. Rukia blushed as she pressed her forehead against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smiled as he moved his gaze from her face to the necklace he had gotten her 6 months ago. It sparkled from the moonlight that came out of his window.

"Rukia?" He gently whispered.

"Hmm?" She said weakly, still tired.

"Are.. you okay?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Do.. you regret it?"

Rukia looked up into Ichigo's confused eyes. "Do _you_ regret it, Ichigo?"

"Of course I don't.." He said as he pulled her closer.

"I don't either." Rukia looked back down and placed her forehead on his chest again. "I love you, Ichigo." Rukia breathed into his chest.

"I love you too.."

Closing his eyes to sleep, he couldn't wait for the moment to wake up in the morning, having her by his side.

**Stage 8 – Drifting**

4 months later (Sunday)

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied lazily. He was laying down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Don't you wanna do anything or something?" Rukia asked as she sat on the end of Ichigo's bed.

"Um, not really. Why? Do you wanna do something?"

"I don't know.. whatever."

Ichigo groaned and sat up. "If you want to go do something, then just say it. You don't have to beat around the bush."

Rukia stood up and faced him. "What do you mean? I don't care what we do. I just said that, didn't I?" Rukia glared at him.

Ichigo used one of his hands to rub the side of his forehead. "Okay, okay, whatever. Fine. You don't have to make such a big deal about it.."

"You're the one who's making a big deal! I told you I don't care what we do. You didn't have to accuse me of 'beating around the bush'"

"Ugh, okay, whatever. I'm sorry Rukia, okay? So just drop it and be quiet." Ichigo said as he laid back down with his eyes closed.

"..I'm going home, Ichigo. See you later." Rukia walked out of his room with just that.

Ichigo sighed as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"_What happened.._"

The next day (Monday)

"Hey, Orihime!" Ichigo called out to the girl in front of him. Orihime turned around and faced him.

"Kurosaki-kun." She greeted. "Is anything up?"

"Have you seen Rukia? It's already lunch and I haven't seen her today."

"That's strange.. She was here for first period. Did you guys get in a fight again?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Ichigo answered, remembering yesterday.

Orihime looked at him with a worried look. "You guys have been getting in them a lot recently. Is everything okay with you guys?"

"I don't know.." Ichigo sighed as he leaned on a locker. "It's just.. things are different now, I guess."

"Mmm.." Orihime listened. "Well, sorry Kurosaki-kun. I don't know where she is."

"Okay, thanks, Orihime." Ichigo left and began looking.

Ichigo walked around for about 10 minutes. It was then that he saw Rukia from a distance, standing by her locker. Ichigo began walking towards her.

Rukia noticed someone with orange hair from a distance. She then began walking the other way.

"Rukia." He said, a few feet behind her.

The short girl didn't answer as she continued walking with a fast pace.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He then pushed her against the wall of lockers, harder than he had planned to.

"Ow! Ichigo, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? What's yours? You've been avoiding me all day!" He snapped back angrily.

Rukia tried to move out of his grip but he had both of her shoulders against the lockers. "I just didn't feel like talking, okay?" She said with equal rage.

"Well, that doesn't mean-" Ichigo stopped talking as he looked down at the girl's neck.

"Ichigo, what are you-"

"Where's the necklace?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Huh? What necklace?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at her and tightened his grip around her shoulders. "What do you mean 'What necklace'? The necklace I gave you ten months ago when I asked you to be my girlfriend!" He replied furiously.

"Why are you getting so mad? Keep your voice down, you're going to cause a scene-"

"Where's the necklace I gave you on Valentine's day?" He asked once again, ignoring her words.

"I.. left it at home, okay? I'll wear it tomorrow! Let me go, Ichigo!" She tried to squirm out again, but Ichigo kept her shoulders pinned.

"That's not the point, Rukia! That necklace is special! Do you know how much money it was to buy that thing for you?"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not worth it to you then!" Rukia now had tears streaming down her face.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Let go of me!" Rukia pushed against his chest hard which caused Ichigo to almost fall back. Stumbling back, he turned to see that Rukia was already on the other side of the hallway, walking away.

Sighing, he looked around at the crowd he and Rukia attracted. Ignoring them, he walked past them.

"_What happened to us.._"

**Stage 9 – Realizing**

That night (Ichigo's Room)

Ichigo laid quietly down in bed. He turned his head to his clock. 7:00 PM.

Ichigo looked back up at his ceiling, breathing slowly. All he thought about was the fight he had with Rukia. It's true that they had been getting into fights a lot recently but it had never gone this far before.

Looking over at his side-table, he reached over and grabbed his cell phone.

Pushing buttons, he started looking through his photo album. He began looking through his older pictures. The ones with him and Rukia, even before they starting going out.

When they were just friends.

He looked through every picture, noticing how blissfully happy they both looked. He then went to his inbox where all his text messages were. He went the first page of text messages and started from there. About 95% of his text messages were from Rukia. He reread each one, smiling. As he got to the more recent ones, his smile faded away as he reread through all the text fights they had. As he was finishing, his phone started beeping and a message popped up.

"You have (1) new message!"

That night (Rukia's Room)

Rukia laid down on her side, with a pillow clutched in her hands in front of her chest. She stared at her clock. 7:03 PM. It's official. She has been crying for four hours straight. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and wiped her eyes. They were sore and red. She walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Getting a towel, she wiped her face and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she looked completely exhausted. She walked out the bathroom and started walking back to her bed.

She sat on the edge with her feet dangling. Swinging her feet back and forth, something under her bed hit the back of her heel. Hopping off, she sat on the floor and looked under her bed. She reached and pulled out a shoebox. Her eyes widened. The last time she opened this box was last month.

Brushing the dust off the box first, she pulled the top off and looked inside. Inside, there was every photo of Ichigo and her she had, every movie ticket that they saw together, and every little gift he had given her, and every little letter and note he had written her. She shuffled through all the things until something sparkly caught her eye. Moving some things out of the way, she pulled out a silver chained necklace with a diamond unicorn pendant.  
>"Ah.. here's where it was.." She whispered softly to herself as she held in in her hand.<p>

She stared at it in her hand until she noticed something wet dripping down. Surprised, she touched her cheek and realized she was crying. Wiping her tears away, she put the necklace down next to her and started going through everything in the box. In her head, she relived the memories of all the photos, remembered the movies that they had seen together, held each gift in her hand, and reread every note and letter he had written her.

When she was done, she looked back at the clock. 8:00 PM. She looked down at the necklace next to her and grabbed it in her hand. She stood up and walked to her cell phone. She picked it up and began typing a text.

"_We need to talk. I'll be at your house in 15 minutes._"

**Stage 10 – Letting Go **

There was a knock at Ichigo's bed room door.

"..Who is it?"

"Me."

Ichigo recognized the voice. "It's open."

Rukia walked in and closed the door. Ichigo was sitting down on his bed with his resting on his legs.

"Hey." He said, breaking the silence.

"Hey.. can we talk?" She said as she walked closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo scooted over to make room for her to sit on his bed. "Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk too."

Rukia sat down and looked into her lap. "Ichigo.. how did we end up like this?" She said as she looked into his brown eyes.

The words pierced his heart like a dagger. How did they end up like this?

Ichigo took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe.. we just.. stopped trying."

"..What do you mean?"

Ichigo looked down to the floor. "You know, maybe we just kind of.. gave up on each other."

Rukia listened as tears began to fill her eyes. "Who.. gave up first?"

Ichigo stayed silent. _Who did give up first?_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Yeah?"

"What happened to us?" The girl asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

Ichigo couldn't look at her. It broke his heart to see her cry. "People change over time.. and feelings.. aren't as strong as they used to be. Our feelings faded away.. and so did we."

Rukia brought her hands to her face and cried silently to herself. Ichigo used one of his hands to cover his watery eyes and take deep breaths.

Rukia wiped away her tears and began talking again. "What should.. we do?"

Ichigo put his hand down and looked down at her violet eyes. "I think it's best if we-"

"Break up?" Rukia completed as she looked into his eyes.

Ichigo swallowed hard then nodded. "I'm sorry.. we couldn't make it to forever."

Rukia then stood up and faced Ichigo, who was still sitting on the bed. "We were just.. never meant to be, huh?"

Ichigo stood up in front of her. "Yeah.. we weren't."

Rukia looked down as she took something out her pocket. The necklace.

Ichigo looked at it as she held it up in front of him. "Ruki-"

"Ichigo." Rukia began. "I.. was never your unicorn." Rukia bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tears from crying. "So, take it. And when you find your true unicorn, give it her."

Ichigo had never been through anything more painful in his life. "Keep it.. Rukia."

"No, Ichigo, I-"

"I told you that I called you my unicorn because you're this crazy special, unbelievable girl. I never knew a girl like you existed and you were a dream come true. That hasn't changed. You're still my unicorn. Even if we're not together."

"But.. Ichi-"

"Keep it. And I hope one day in the future, if you ever look at it, I want you to remember me. Remember us. And be happy and never regret the day we saw each other from across the hall. Never regret the day we met in the gym. Never regret the day I first called you my unicorn, or when I asked you out. Don't regret anything. And don't forget about us and what we used to be. Just, don't ever regret the day our paths in life crossed. And-" Ichigo stopped when he realized tears had been rolling down his face.

Rukia couldn't hold it in as she stepped forward to hug him tightly. Ichigo hugged back and continued.

"Memories fade.. and one day, you might not remember 'us'. If that day ever comes, I want you to look at the necklace and remember everything we've been through." He said gently near her ear.

"How could I ever forget you, Ichigo?" she laughed softly. "You were my first everything. I'll never regret anything I ever did with you.."

The two released the hug and looked at each other. Ichigo placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in for the last kiss they'll ever have with each other.

They pulled apart and Rukia looked down at the necklace in her palm. Closing her hand, she looked up into the familiar brown eyes she had looked into many times.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

"_Goodbye.. Rukia._"

"**I think that if life separates us and we end up in totally different places, **

**I'll always remember when our past aligned for this period of time. **

**And I'll be thankful for that. **

**And I hope that wherever you are, you'll be thankful too. **

**I think that's the best we can wish for." **

**-Josh (Strangers, again)**


End file.
